The Mysteries of Bella
by LadyAlece
Summary: Harry is hit with a curse and ends up in Forks. Mysterious things becomeapparent. Full summary inside. T for language, and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysteries of Bella**

**Summary: as Harry was trying to escape from Voldemort, Voldemort hit him with a curse that makes it impossible to apparate. The curse hits Harry while he is apparating, and throws him off course- way off course. He was trying for Hogsmead and ended up in Forks, Washington. The curse keeps him from apparating, or his location being apparate to. How can he get out of this mess? He meets a strange family, the Cullens and they might be able to help. Will Harry, and the Cullens be able to keep their secrets secret? And what will happen when a secret none of them knew becomes apparent? Read on to find out.**

**Harry had been knocked out upon his arrival in the middle of a forest. He woke up in a strange house. He couldn't remember what happened, at first. Then, it all came back to him.**

**~Flashback~**

_**Voldemort snagged Harry when he was battling. He took him to a cave in the side of a mountain. Harry fought with him for a while. Finally, the curses they had been flinging at each other caused the cave to start to collapse. Harry turned to apparate, and saw a light headed for him. He thought the curse would be too late, but it wasn't. Voldemort had cast Apparatis Collenium on Harry. It was a curse to keep him from apparating, but as it hit him while he was apparating, it just knocked him off course. Harry struggled to keep going, but couldn't. He landed, and passed out from shock and exhaustion.**_

**~End Flashback~**

**That still didn't explain where he was. Harry struggled to sit up, and became aware of the fact that he had been lying on a couch. '**_**How did I get from the forest floor to a couch?**_**' Harry wondered. He tried to figure out where he was. His first thought was that he had made it to the Forbidden Forest, and someone had rescued him. Then, he realized that couldn't be right. He would recognize anywhere in Hogwarts or Hogsmead, and he didn't recognize this place.**

**Meanwhile, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was pacing behind the couch in his living room. He was trying to convince himself that he did the right thing by bringing that boy back to his house. '**_**It's not like I could have left him there**_**,' ha thought, finally deciding that he had done the right thing. The boy stirred.**

"**Good, you're awake," Carlisle said, coming to the front of the couch. Harry was startled at the sudden appearance of the man in front of him. Even Harry had to admit that this man was handsome. He had mid-length blonde hair, **_**pale**_** skin, and eyes that were a buttery gold. **

"**Umm… where am I?" Harry asked Carlisle. Carlisle took in the appearance of the boy. He had messy, black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. '**_**I wonder if he purposely cut himself for that scar**_**,' Carlisle thought, upon seeing the strange mark. Other than the scar, and the fact that he had been unconscious when he found him, the boy looked quite unharmed, so Carlisle couldn't understand how he didn't know where he was.**

"**Forks, Washington," Carlisle said slowly.**

"**Damn, my aim was **_**way**_** off," Harry muttered in an undertone that he obviously thought Carlisle couldn't hear. That strange comment made Carlisle even more confused. "Thanks. I'm Harry. Harry Potter. And you are?" He added in a louder voice.**

"**Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle," he informed the boy called Harry.**

"**You're a doctor? Am I in a hospital?" Harry asked frantically. He knew that, if someone ran blood tests on him, the tests would be all whacked up, because of the magic in his blood.**

"**No. You're in my house. I found you passed out in the woods, not far from here, and I carried you back," Carlisle informed him, wondering why the kid was so freaked about hospitals. Harry relaxed against the pillows beneath him. Carlisle didn't have long to ponder the boy's strange behavior, before he heard the sounds of his family's approach. '**_**Go slow! There's a human in the house!!**_**' Carlisle repeated the warning in his head, knowing Edward would warn the others. He heard the sounds of them slowing, so he stopped the repetition of the warning. **

**A few minutes later Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme came through the door at human pace. Harry's eyes immediately snapped to them, and their's to him. Harry reached down to feel for his wand. It was still in the waistband of his jeans, where he'd put it right before apparating. He curled his fingers over it, in case it would need to be used.**

"**Harry, this is my family, Bella, Alice, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett," Carlisle said, pointing to each person as he said their name. "Everyone, this is Harry Potter. I found him unconscious in the forest." Everyone looked at Harry strangely, then. Harry, having decided he didn't need his wand at this moment, released his fingers from around it. He studied the group. They were all as pale as the doctor, had the same color eyes and the same beauty. The four women took his breath away.**

"**How'd you end up in the forest?" a short pixie-looking girl Harry thought was named Alice asked him.**

"**Er… I dunno, actually. I can't remember," Harry replied. If they didn't know who he was, then they obviously weren't wizards, though there was a magical quality to them, and Harry certainly wasn't about to tell them.**

"**Oh," Alice said looking disappointed. The pale people (that's what Harry was beginning to think of them as) drifted off, into little groups, and started talking.**

"**I can't get a read on him, Carlisle," Edward said to the doctor.**

"**You can't?" Carlisle was completely surprised at that.**

"**Nope," Edward confirmed.**

"**Is it like it was with Bella," Carlisle asked, his voice dropping even lower.**

"**No. With Bella it was like she didn't exist at all, in terms of a mind voice, but with this Harry person it's like there's something blocking me. It feels like I run headlong into a brick wall," Edward told him. This news startled Carlisle even more.**

"**That is rather odd. Bella and Harry are the only people you can't get a read on, right?" Carlisle asked, deep in thought.**

"**Yeah. How did you find Harry?" Edward asked, suddenly sounding curious. Rather than tell Edward all about it, he decided to replay the scene in his head, and let Edward read it from there.**

**~Flashback (Carlisle's POV)~**

_**I was hunting. Chasing a herd of deer. I smelt human blood, but managed to finish my meal. When, after I had finished, the human hadn't moved, I thought it safe to investigate. I saw a teenage boy with dark hair, and glasses crumpled on the forest floor. I would have thought him dead, if I hadn't heard his heartbeat. I picked him up, and swiftly carried him back home.**_

**~End Flashback~**

"**Oh," Edward walked off, and Carlisle tried to figure how both Harry and Bella could be immune to Edward's mind reading. After several moments he realized there had to be some kind of link between the two. If there was Bella didn't know it, so to find out Carlisle would have to learn more about this Harry person.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who put this in story alert. Please review.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight

CHAPTER 2: Harry POV; The Next Afternoon.

The day before had been rather boring. The electronics had not yet began to malfunction, so I was able to watch TV , but there wasn't anything on. The doctor brought me books, and they fed me. I'm strong enough to stand, and walk today. In fact, I think I'm completely healed, but, as I have nowhere else to go, I think I'm stuck here for now. I see the doctor approaching.

"Harry, would you mind stepping out, onto the porch with me for a moment please?" Carlisle asks.

"Sure," I agree, and head for the door. I step onto the front porch, Carlisle close behind.

"Harry, I know there's something different about you, and you know there's something different about us. So, if you tell me what you are, I'll tell you what we are," he proposes. I think about it for a moment. I really shouldn't tell him. If he turns out just to be a muggle, then I would have broke the code of secrecy and be shipped off to Azkaban. I'm also very curious about the Cullens, though. I know they aren't human. They can't be. Finally, my curiosity wins out.

"Okay," I agree. "I'm a wizard." Carlisle starts laughing.

"You can't be serious," he said between laughs. He is starting to make me mad.

"Really?" I ask, and pull out my wand. I point it at the yard. "Augwimenti." **(AN: I'm not exactly sure if that's how it's spelled)**

"So you have a squirt gun, and a rather odd vocabulary. How does that prove you're a wizard?" Carlisle asks skeptically. I growl. Yes, I actually growl from anger.

I point my wand at a beetle that's on the porch railing. "Engorgio," I shout and the beetle grows to ten times as big as it was. I could have made it grow smaller, but I wanted to really shock Carlisle. I don't remove the spell, until it's as big as a German Shepherd.

"Believe me now?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes," Carlisle says, backing up as the giant beetle begins to crawl toward him. "Can you put it back to normal now?" he begs. He must not like bugs. That kind of reminds me of my friend Ron, who doesn't like spiders. I comply, and with a flick of my wrist, the beetle is back to it's average size.

"Now, for my end of the deal. We are vampires," Carlisle says calmly. I back up so quickly I almost fall down the steps.

"Don't eat me. I have a very high position in the magical world, as you should know. What magical creature doesn't?" I say frantically, trying to convince the vampire before me not to eat me. I can't believe I ate the food they gave me yesterday. It could have been poisoned! **(AN: I know Harry's a little OOC but I needed him to be)**

"I'm not going to eat you, and neither is any of the rest of my family," Carlisle reassures me. '_What does he mean they won't eat me? They're vampires, of course they'd eat me!_' I thought wildly, at his words. I looked at him, confused. "We don't feed on humans," he explained. I choked at that.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed, "you're vampires, you have to feed, otherwise you'd be dead. Well, deader."

"We do feed, just not from humans. We feed off of animals, that is why our eyes are gold, and not the red of the others," Carlisle says. He makes a good point.

"I was wondering about that," I say, and relax my stance. I realize I'm still holding my wand, and point it at him. I'm not taking any chances. "Prove it. Catch a deer, bring it here, and feed from it. Only then will I believe you."

"Fine, but while I'm gone, I want my son Edward out here, so he can tell you more about our lifestyle," Carlisle replies. I consider it.

"I really don't care. As long as you don't kill humans, I won't kill you. I have spells that can do that, you know? You may leave your son out here, but I don't wish to here of your customs," I reply, after a minute of consideration.

"Fine he agrees," he runs into the forest so fast I cant track his motions. It was as if he was there one second and gone the next. '_That means he was telling me the truth about being a vampire. I wonder if he was really telling the truth about the feeding of animals thing, too_,' I mused. Edward walks out of the house. He has strange, bronze colored hair. Huh. He reminds me of Cedric. **(AN I know that's kind of old by now, but I couldn't help it)**

About two, or three minutes later Carlisle reappears, with a deer slung over his shoulders. The animal is obviously already dead. I give him a quizzical look when I realize this.

"I didn't want it to suffer longer than it had to," he replies. '_Wow, a compassionate vampire. That's odd_,' I think. Carlisle drains the animal of blood without flinching and I no longer doubt him.

"I believe you," I say, and go back into the house. The vampires inside, had heard our conversation. There was no way they couldn't have. They all looked at me like I was an alien. '_How could _vampires _not know about wizards?!_' I thought incredulously. In a group this large it was just so unlikely.

"So you're a wizard?" Alice the pixie-vampire asks. She is clearly braver than the others. It was rather funny to think of a cowardly vampire, but that's what it seems the others were.

"Yeah," I say. I wonder what she's up to.

"That's cool," she says in her soprano voice.

"I guess," I say, and she walks off. '_Well that was odd. I wonder what it was about. Maybe, she just wanted to try to be social, and not make me feel so awkward, though, if that's what she was trying to do, the opposite. That was possibly the most awkward moment I've ever had_,' I speculate, and I let out a dry chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry I had to repost this. When I first posted it I posted a chapter from one of my other stories.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 3 NARRATOR'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Carlisle decided to confront Harry, and see if he knew why Edward couldn't read his mind. He hurried up the steps and into the living room. He see Alice talking to him, so he let's them be for the moment. Emmett, and Edward were betting whether Harry would loose his temper and throw a spell at someone.**

"**He gets mad easily. Look at what happened earlier with the bug. One minute he was calm, the next furious. He has a bad temper," Jasper said. Jasper would, of course, know what Harry had been feeling. Edward wished that he could read Harry's mind; that would really increase his chances of winning the bet.**

"**Yeah, but he's obviously been through training. When he got angry he didn't curse Carlisle, he cursed a bug," Edward argued.**

**Carlisle saw Alice walk away from Harry. Harry looked deep in thought, then chuckled. Carlisle approached him.**

"**Harry, can I ask you something?" Carlisle asked tentatively. He didn't want a replay of what had happened on the porch.**

"**What?" Harry wondered why the doctor was acting so afraid of him. He decided he must have overdone the bit with the beetle. He made a mental note to apologize for that.**

"**Well, some vampires have powers, and Edward can read minds. He's only ever encountered two people whose minds he couldn't read. He can't read Bella's and he can't read yours. Do you have any idea why he can't read yours?" Carlisle asked, not so tentative, after the boy had shown no signs of hostility.**

"**Of course, he can't read my mind. No one can. It's the magic in me. There are some spells that can crack through a weak defense, but not even the most powerful wizard of all time can break through mine, so I doubt Edward could. I bet I could read his, though," Harry said the last sentence slowly, an evil looking grin spreading across his face.**

"**Really?" Carlisle was intrigued by this news. "Is that the only way to block an attack on the mind?"**

"**The only way, that I know of," Harry replied.**

"**Do you think there is any way Bella could have magic in her?" Carlisle asked eagerly. He was always eager when it came to learning new things.**

"**Yes, it's possible. Does she know who her parents are?" Harry asked. He was already trying to figure this out, too. He wanted to know why he, and Bella could not be heard by Edward. Bella should be able to be heard, because, judging by the blows he could feel to the walls guarding his mind, the vampire had to be very powerful. Almost as powerful as Dumbledore. There was no way anyone who wasn't trying to protect themselves would be able to stand it, and even then they would need some powerful magical blood in them.**

"**Yes," Carlisle replied, obviously, wondering where Harry was going with this.**

"**Does she know for sure?" Harry pressed.**

"**I think so. Why do you want to know?" Carlisle asked. He was very confused, and fast becoming irritated bout it. Jasper sent a wave of calm toward him. It washed over Carlisle, but moments later his own hostility, which was much greater, broke through.**

"**Don't mess with me right now, Jasper. That is, if you want to keep your head," Carlisle said in a dangerous tone. Jasper immediately stopped trying to calm him. Harry, while confused about what Carlisle was talking about, found it funny that the two vampires were bickering. He also thought it wise to answer the, now angry, vampire's question.**

"**I need to know, because it will help me figure out if she's magical. Most witches and wizards born, are born to magical parents. A handful come from muggles," Harry said. "Muggles are non-magical people," Harry explained at the blank look on Carlisle's face.**

"**You think one of her parents could be magical?" Carlisle asked, incredulous.**

"**It's possible. I will need to track them down, to be sure. Fortunately, there is a much easier way to tell if she is gifted with magic," Harry said, a plan forming in his head. He would hand Bella his wand and see if she was able to make it do something.**

"**How?" Carlisle asked, eager now.**

"**See if she can perform any magic," Harry said simply.**

"**Bella, come here a moment, please," Carlisle said quietly.**


	4. Chapter 4

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 4 NARRATOR'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Bella walked over to where Carlisle, and Harry stood. _

"_What?" she asked brightly. She always seemed to be in a good mood, lately. That was soon to come to an end._

"_We think we might know why Edward can't read your mind.," Carlisle said._

"_Really?" Bella asked excitedly._

"_Yeah. Do you mind doing a little test for us?" Carlisle asked her._

"_Uh… what kind of test?" Bella asked nervously._

"_Just hold this," Harry said, talking for the first time. He handed her his wand. She took it tentatively, as if she expected it to blow up. "Now, visualize water, flick your wrist," he showed her how, "and say, 'Augwimenti'" Harry told her._

"_Augwimenti," Bella said, following Harry's instructions. A strong surge of water burst from the wand's tip. Harry had never seen such a strong current, especially not on someone's first try. She was definitely a witch, and one of her parent's had to be really powerful._

"_Well, that answers that," Harry said. "Definitely a witch."_

"_What?!" Bella screeched. "Me? How can I be a witch?"_

"_Well, Bella, most of the times people, or in your case vampires_, are only magical when one, or both of their parents are. Sometimes, though, they can come from to non-magical, or _muggle_ parents. However, your power is so strong I think at least one of your parents had to have been a witch or wizard. I suggest you research that. Start with you mom, since you know she gave birth to you," Harry said, trying to explain the situation to her.

"Carlisle, can vampires faint?" Bella asked in a weak voice.

"No," Carlisle replied, looking at Bella like she'd just asked if he had eight heads.

"Good. I think I need to sit down, though," Bella said, and she did so, her head spinning wildly.

ONE HOUR LATER

Bella had, finally, got off the couch, and walked over to the kitchen phone. She dialed her mother's number so fast her fingers blurred, even to her with her vampiric sight. She had to concentrate much harder than usual on not pressing the numbers hard enough to break the phone.

After only one ring Renee answered.

"Hello?" she said as she answered, and Bella could hear her turn the volume down on her radio as she did so.

"Hey, mom," Bella replied, trying to make her voice sound rough, or at least less musical, but, despite her best efforts, it came out tinkling and beautiful.

"Bella? How are you?" Renee asked excitedly. Bella hadn't called her mother much since she had been turned, so Renee was obviously pleased to hear from her again.

"Mom, are you and Charlie really parents?" Bella asked her quickly, so quickly, in fact, that Renee only head you, and parents.

"I'm sorry, Bella, honey, could you repeat that?" Renee asked, bewildered that her daughter could even speak so fast.

"Are you and Charlie really my parents? This is really important, so I need you to be completely honest, and spare my feelings," Bella repeated.

"Well- um, I don't really know how to say this- no, we aren't. We adopted you when you were one year old. You're real name is Sara Lily Potter, but we changed it when we adopted you. The adoption agency told us your parents wee killed on Halloween, and that you had a twin, but we couldn't adopt you both. Why do you ask?" Renee said, nervously, hoping her daughter wouldn't be upset with her.

Bella hung up without answering, and turned to face everyone, who had all walked in when she was on the phone. They were all looking at her in shock, all of them having had heard the whole conversation. Harry, on the other hand, was looking at her in confusion, having heard only Bella's side of the conversation.

"I was adopted. My parent were apparently killed on Halloween, and I have a twin," Bella explained. These facts shocked Harry, but he still didn't think that she could be _his _twin. No one had ever mentioned a twin to him. "Oh, and my real name is Sara Lily Potter."

"P-P-Potter?" Harry stammered, looking pale.

"Yeah, Potter," she said questioningly. Then three things happened at once: the first was that Harry looked at Bella once more before fainting right there in the kitchen (Carlisle caught him right before he hit the ground, and gently laid him on the floor), the second was that Bella figured out what had made Harry act the way he did, and she would have gone into shock, if she had been human, and the third was that Alice and Edward both gasped at the same time.

"It has to be a coincidence," she blurted out, and everyone besides Edward and Alice looked at her, confused looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Esme asked her in a gentle tone.

"Harry's last name being Potter, and us being the same age, and wizards," Bella said, losing confidence in it being a coincidence by the second. "Carlisle, see if you can wake Harry. I need to speak with him.


End file.
